


Занятия ерундой, или Прощальный трах без обоснуя

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Age Difference, Dialogue, First Time, Interspecies Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Unrealistic Sex, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Допустим, у Лайта была причина заняться сексом с богом смерти. Допустим, у Лайта было время заняться сексом с богом смерти. И желание. И возможность.Да, всего этого не было, но все-таки - допустим...





	Занятия ерундой, или Прощальный трах без обоснуя

**Author's Note:**

> Аффтар просто хотел доказать вселенной, что не умеет писать рейтинговый слэш. По-моему, это у него получилось )) Доказать, в смысле, а не написать слэш.  
> И да, у этой истории когда-то был обоснуй. Честно. Но без него она смотрится лучше. Тоже честно.

— Ну что? — спросил Рюук, когда они пришли обратно в пустой и почему-то очень неуютный дом. — Не передумал?

— Нет, — буркнул Лайт. — Подожди здесь. — И свалил в ванную.

И когда он вернулся, бог смерти снова спросил его:

— Нет, ты точно не передумал?

Лайт подошел к нему вразвалочку, заглянул в глаза — для этого ему пришлось чуть приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы не казаться Рюуку и самому себе слишком маленьким, — и сказал:

— Я — нет. А ты? Если ты сам передумал, если ты боишься — скажи.

— У тебя больше причин бояться, — пожал плечами Рюук.

— Ну и хорошо… Так, надеюсь, ты помнишь, как расстегиваются твои штаны? Подозреваю, ты последний раз это делал лет двести назад как минимум.

— Ошибаешься… — ответил Рюук, действительно переключаясь с разглядывания раскрасневшейся от волнения физиономии Лайта на свою эпичную пряжку. — Я их вообще никогда не расстегивал. Один раз надел и всё.

— Это чертовски мило, — сказал Лайт и пошел к окну, чтобы задернуть шторы, прежде чем начать раздеваться самому. — Тогда, надеюсь, ты вспомнишь, как они застегивались.

— Ничего, как-нибудь разберусь… — Рюук не без труда нашел крючок, на котором всё в конечном счете держалось, и теперь пытался подцепить его когтем. — Ты не возражаешь, если тетрадь я оставлю при себе?

— Если она тебе не мешает — оставляй, пожалуйста. Только не думай, что, если бы ты снял пояс, я бы ее взял. Я и от своей-то уже не знаю, как избавиться…

— Даже так? А ты говорил, тебе от нее и от меня сплошное счастье… Сейчас она тебя уже не радует?

— Рюук, какое счастье, Мису сейчас, наверное, пытают…

Рюук удивленно поднял голову:

— Хочешь сказать, тебе ее жалко?

— Я хочу сказать, она может меня выдать в любой момент… А ты тут с собственной ширинкой разобраться не можешь, — добавил Лайт укоризненно.

— Да со всем я уже разобрался.

— Угу, вижу, — Лайт бросил быстрый взгляд на Рюука. Заодно убедившись, что тот действительно анатомически гораздо ближе к людям, чем можно подумать по его внешности. — А я думал, он больше…

— Ну вот спасибо, умеешь ты, Лайт, сделать комплимент и поднять настроение с утречка… — вздохнул бог смерти.

— Да я в хорошем смысле… Я просто боялся, что ты меня порвешь к чертям собачьим, вот и обрадовался.

— Ну зачем мне тебя так подставлять? Ты же помнишь, если я тебя случайно убью, мне  тоже каюк…

— Помню, помню, — поморщился Лайт, которого Рюук сбил с мысли. Решил наконец заканчивать с болтовней, стащил с себя всю одежду и медленно подошел ближе. Некстати подумал, что сейчас, босой, он приобрел какое-то нехорошее сходство с Рюзаки.

Рюук уставился на него, будто видел впервые. Под взглядом диких желтых глаз, следящих за каждым его движением, Лайт почувствовал себя еще неуютней, но постарался не показывать этого. Остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от бога смерти, глядя на него понаглее.

— Рюук, что-то не так?

— Ты… — бог смерти усмехнулся, чтобы снизить уровень пафоса в последующих словах, и, чуть касаясь, провел кончиком пальца по коже Лайта, — ты совершенство, ты знаешь это?

— Забавно, — человек тоже ухмыльнулся, причем, пожалуй, еще более зловеще. — Я только что хотел сказать тебе то же самое.

— Правда?

— Ну да. Ты настоящий бог смерти. От кончиков волос и до каблуков. Я бы не хотел изменить в тебе ничего — только дурак бы хотел. Ты прекрасен. Ты это знаешь?

— Люди обычно придерживаются другого мнения.

— Тем хуже для них.

— Это ты хорошо сказал, — Рюук снова коснулся Лайта, на этот раз костяшками пальцев. Тот увернулся от этой щекотки:

— Рюук, подожди…

— Ну чего еще ждать-то?

— Не ной. Я же не виноват, что у тебя такие когти, так что — не знаю уж, огорчит это тебя или обрадует, — но готовить себя мне придется самому.

— А, ну да. Так давай уже быстрее, сколько можно распитюкивать?

— Сейчас, сейчас… Может, ты отвернешься?

— Почему это?

— Ну… можешь ты вообразить, что я стесняюсь?

— То есть трахать тебя ты мне разрешаешь, а смотреть на тебя не разрешаешь?

— Рюук… Ну вот скажи честно — неужели тебе интересно смотреть на человека, который засовывает палец себе в задницу? Ну чего молчишь?

— Да вот думаю… Лайт, ты _точно_ голубой?

— Точно, точно… Ладно, чёрт с тобой, смотри, как бог нового мира фигней занимается…

— Так оба фигней занимаемся.

Лайт отвечать не стал, сосредоточившись на деле. С которым, кстати, тоже не всё было гладко. Нет, засунуть один палец ему удалось быстро, с этим проблем не было, дальше что-то никак не шло: как ни старался Лайт расслабиться, второй палец не пролазил, и вообще, гадская дырочка так и норовила сомкнуться обратно, стоило убрать руку, и нужно было начинать всё заново.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Рюук таким сочувственным тоном, что Лайту захотелось его прибить.

— Да ничего, — ответил Лайт сквозь зубы, изобразив бодрую улыбку. — Просто моя задница гораздо менее толерантна, чем я сам, и не хочет, чтобы в нее совали что попало. И как с ней договориться, я пока что не придумал.

— Вот уж не знаю. Кто вас, людей, разберет. — Рюук сел рядом с Лайтом на кровать, попробовал обнять его, тот снова отмахнулся, недовольно посмотрел на него, подняв голову:

— Рюук, ну не мешай. Тебе же самому будет больно, если что не так пойдет…

— Мне-то? — усмехнулся бог смерти. — Ла-айт, ну хватит ерундой заниматься.

Лайт хотел что-то еще возразить, но Рюук одним движением руки опрокинул его на кровать и повторил:

— Лайт, хватит заниматься ерундой. Сам же говорил, там сейчас Мису пытают и так далее, а ты тут…

— Пальцем в попе ковыряюсь, — кивнул Лайт со вздохом. — Рюук, прости. Я, наверное…

— Хватит трындеть, — снова прервал его Рюук. — Давай сначала попробуем, а там как получится…

Лайт молча кивнул. Говорить ничего не стал — и не потому, что Рюуку надоел трындеж, а потому, что не хотелось признаваться в собственном желании закончить уже со всеми этими прелюдиями и предпрелюдиями и приступить к делу. Впрочем, его тело выдало его и без слов, пусть и не сразу. Ну, в общем-то, давно пора было. Рюук, наверное, тоже так думал, но, в полном согласии со своими неожиданно обнаружившимися принципами, ничего не говорил, сосредоточенно облизывая шею Лайта между ухом и плечом. Почему именно шею, Лайт понятия не имел, но, в конце концов, он же был совершенством и мог позволить вылизывать себя где угодно. Ему даже нравилось почему-то, что Рюук делает что хочет, не обращая особого внимания на выгибающегося под ним, шумно дышащего и пытающегося прильнуть поближе к нему человечка. Эта навалившаяся на него сверхъестественная черная громадина, которой по всем законам полагалось полное равнодушие к людским делам, сводила с ума — грубыми прикосновениями шершавых лап и липкого языка, незнакомым, не принадлежащим этому миру душным запахом, близостью огромных клыков у горла и острых когтей на запястьях, близостью смерти. Неважно, что могло быть дальше, этого момента было достаточно, чтобы уже ни о чём никогда не жалеть…

Но когда Рюук чуть переместил свое лицо влево, Лайт сказал:

— Только без поцелуев, ладно? Я этого не люблю…

Он и правда не любил этого дурацкого обычая, годящегося, на его взгляд, только на то, чтобы заставлять замолчать наивных девочек, когда они начинают упрекать его в недостаточной глубине чувств. Не то чтобы у него был такой уж большой опыт — но его хватило, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что удовольствие от всего этого романтического соплежуйства может быть только выдуманное. Сейчас же ему хотелось настоящего. Как можно более настоящего.

Рюук, независимо от того, правильно он понял эту просьбу или нет, настоящее мог обеспечить сверх всяких ожиданий.

Посчитав эти слова сигналом к действию, он выпрямился. Лайт тоже понял, что сейчас будет, и торопливо перевернулся лицом вниз, занимая продуманную заранее позу, в которой всем должно быть удобно — и Рюуку с его ростом, и Лайту с его нежеланием оказываться со столь нестандартным сэмэ лицом к лицу. Нет, против того, чтобы видеть во время секса рожу Рюука, он ничего не имел. А вот в том, что сам будет выглядеть так, чтобы потом не было стыдно, — сильно сомневался.

— Ну чего, поехали… — предупредил Рюук, хотя Лайт и так в следующее мгновение понял… Понял, что никуда они не поехали.

— Да подожди! — вскрикнул он срывающимся голосом. — Не так быстро, э!

— Да ничего не быстро… — возразил Рюук, продолжая продвигаться глубже. — По-моему, в самый раз.

— Ничего это не в самый раз! — заорал Лайт. — Остановись, я кому говорю! Больно же…

— Так это всегда бывает больно, ты сам говорил…

— Мало ли я что говорил, и вообще, боль боли рознь… Остановись, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя казнили за убийство!

— Да я остановился уже, чего ты споришь… Вот сейчас так и будем… — Рюук попробовал шевельнуться, но Лайт снова жалобно взвыл и заколотил ладонью по кровати, приказывая прекратить.

— Передумал, что ли? — разочарованно спросил Рюук.

Лайт молча помотал головой, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Ощущения его не радовали. Ни капельки. Он чувствовал себя незадачливой обезьянкой из анекдота, проглотившей бильярдный шар. Во всяком случае, по части обреченности они были равны, потому что Лайт отказываться от своих намерений не собирался. Надо было только убедить свою по-прежнему нетолерантную попу в том, что ее физические возможности вполне соответствуют этим его намерениям.

— Ладно, продолжай, — прошептал Лайт наконец. — Только медленно…

— …и печально, — закончил фразу Рюук. — Ладно, ты только не пугай меня так этими воплями.

— Тебя испугаешь… Ну давай уже!

— И я же еще и «давай уже», — прокомментировал Рюук, но послушался. Лайт стиснул зубы, стараясь если не найти во всём этом удовольствие — раз уж ему, судя по всему, это было не дано, — то хотя бы перестать воспринимать это как пытку и угрозу жизни и здоровью. Член Рюука уныло елозил где-то внутри. Лайт уныло рассматривал плетение ниток покрывала и считал фрикции. Попытался вернуть ощущение недавних минут — он под Рюуком, он с настоящим богом, он в объятиях самой смерти… Помогало не очень. Рюук тем временем, видимо, забил на Лайта с его отсутствием должного энтузиазма и решил просто пользоваться ситуацией. Во всяком случае, Лайту показалось именно так. Еще несколько секунд он с растущей злостью  слушал, как тот сосредоточенно сопит у него за спиной, но потом, когда Рюук зачем-то перенес вес на руки, всё же запротестовал:

— Рюук, я тебе все-таки не табуретка, тяжело же…

Шинигами прорычал что-то неразборчивое, но подозрительно смахивающее на «Вот же задолбал!», и, схватив Лайта за плечи, прижал его к кровати. Тот машинально задергался, попытался снова подняться или хотя бы лечь поудобней, но, почувствовав, что Рюук крайне близок к тому, чтобы нарушить торжественное обещание «не царапаться, не кусаться, шкурку не портить, костей не ломать», не стал испытывать судьбу и притих. И вот тут-то оно и вернулось…

То ли Лайту почему-то обязательно было нужно чувствовать себя обезоруженным, обездвиженным и придавленным к кровати обстоятельствами непреодолимой силы (кстати, сейчас до него всё же дошло, для чего люди придумали поцелуи — правда, в данный момент целоваться он мог разве что с кроватью), то ли Рюук случайно нашел наиболее подходящую под Лайтову анатомию позу, но разница была бесспорной. Точнее, сейчас Лайту и в голову не пришло бы сравнивать то, что было сейчас, с бессмысленным выполнением планов какие-то десять секунд назад… Да ему вообще ничего не приходило в голову. Кроме страха, что вот еще чуть-чуть — и всего этого снова не станет, уже насовсем…

— Рюук, ещё-о… Пожалуйста… — чуть слышно проскулил он, хотя обращался скорее к самому себе. Но бог смерти вместо продолжения наоборот остановился и вышел из него.

— Какого хрена? — возмутился было Лайт, но Рюук, перевернув его на спину, сказал тоном, не предполагающим возражений:

— А мне так удобнее.

Подняв Лайта легко, как игрушку, и чуть откинувшись назад, он снова насадил его на свой член. Лайт выругался сквозь зубы — все-таки все эти лишние манипуляции были довольно болезненными. Но по крайней мере теперь он знал, для чего всё это нужно… А еще ему уже было совершенно всё равно, как он выглядит. Потный, красный, взлохмаченный, с перекошенной физиономией, издающий нечленораздельные звуки и совершающий какие-то нелепые телодвижения в виде подпрыгиваний в обнимку с богом смерти, который выглядел немногим лучше… Кому какое дело?

Последний раз впившись пальцами в перья Рюука, Лайт по-звериному зарычал, выгнувшись в непривычном, пронзающем всё тело оргазме, и упал в объятия шинигами, который кончил чуть раньше. Вдвоем они повалились на пол. Несколько секунд Лайт так и лежал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, потом скатился на паркет. Бездумно уставился в потолок. Сердце бешено и как-то неровно колотилось, то и дело пугающе бухаясь о рёбра, и еще чувствовалось, как кровь стучит в висках, и где-то в животе, и вообще везде. Причем всё это, как ни странно, было приятно. Включая даже слабую и тоже пульсирующую боль в… понятно где.

Лайт скосил глаза на Рюука, неподвижно лежащего рядом. Слабым голосом спросил:

— Ты там живой?

— Я-то?

— Ну да, глупый вопрос…

— А ты-то как?

— Нормально. Считай, что трибунал тебе не грозит… — Лайт сел и теперь уже недовольно скривился. Не хотелось думать, что эта боль останется еще надолго и будет напоминать о себе при каждом движении. Но, в конце концов, он сам это выбрал. — Да-а… — ничего более интеллектуального сказать не получилось.

— Теперь я понял, почему боги смерти сексом не занимаются, — задумчиво сказал Рюук.

— Почему?

— Лень… — он тоже сел. Тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Смахнул с плеч ошметки выдранных перьев, которые, кружась, осели на пол и медленно истаяли, так и не присоединившись ни к одному из миров.

— То есть повторять не собираешься? — усмехнулся Лайт.

— Ну почему, может, и повторю… Лет через четыреста…

От напоминания о быстротечности человеческой жизни Лайт затосковал еще больше. Рюук его утешать не собирался и добавил:

— Слишком уж вы, люди, привередливые.

— Так ты бы тоже был привередливым, если бы жил всего несколько десятков лет и при этом мог трахаться с кем угодно каждый день, — недолго подумав, ответил Лайт.

— Ну может быть… — не стал спорить Рюук.

— А я тебя испачкал, — меланхолично сказал Лайт, проведя мизинцем по пятну спермы на животе Рюука.

— Не проблема… — лениво ответил бог смерти. — Мне же достаточно стать нематериальным, чтобы отчиститься от чего угодно.

— Ну ты тогда делайся нематериальным где-нибудь в душе… А то мне потом в комнате убирать, а я не уверен, смогу ли я вообще передвигаться…

— Сможешь… — вздохнул Рюук. — Всё проходит, знаешь ли.


End file.
